Rouge
by lixy-chan
Summary: 'Y miró a atrás solo una vez, y fue la última vez que la vio. Y fue la primera vez que ella lloró. ' (Lemmon/SasuKarin.)


**Rouge**

Abrió la puerta lentamente, con la mano temblorosa debido a su alcoholismo. Ella le esperaba en la penumbra, ansiosa e impaciente, siendo genuina, sin mascaras ni tapujes. Le daba la bienvenida sentada en aquella silla, con las piernas abiertas y su sonrisa lasciva, entreabierta, invitándolo a perder la cabeza solo esa noche. Él estaba siendo inquisitorio observándole, deleitándose con aquel cuerpo curvilíneo, proporcionado y perfecto para sus manos. Karin, que le devolvía la mirada, no parecía tener vergüenza. Estaba completamente desnuda, al descubierto, y no mostraba signos de pudor.

Sus senos se agitaron en un movimiento al levantarse. Caminó hacía Sasuke y lo tomó de la mano, lo guío hasta la silla y tomaron asiento, él en la silla, ella encima de sus piernas.

Sasuke ahogó un suspiro al sentir la feminidad de Karin encima de su sexo y deseó haberse quitado la ropa al llegar, antes de subir las escaleras y llegar a la habitación.

Karin tomó, con ambas manos, el rostro de Sasuke y lo estrujo contra sus senos, el aspiró el exótico e inusual aroma que desprendía su amante y, con su mano izquierda comenzó a masajear uno de ellos. Ella sonrió al sentir la frialdad de su piel acariciarle.

Acercaron sus rostros hasta sentir sus alientos golpearse. Ella rompió la distancia entre sus bocas y comenzaron a besarse, al principio lenta y cálidamente, después, profunda y dolorosamente al saber que, esa sería la ultima vez, quizás, si el no se rectificaba.

Su pene se endureció y ella lo notó. Se separó de Sasuke lentamente y se puso en cuclillas. Desabotonó el pantalón de Sasuke y el comenzó a quitarse la camiseta blanca que ella amaba verle puesta. Bajó la cremallera, luego, el pantalón estaba en el piso con su demás ropa. Sus manos pasaron por encima de su ropa interior, rosando el pene. Él se estremeció.

Karin sonrió al ver el poder que tenía sobre Sasuke.

El bóxer de Sasuke fue a parar con el otro montón de ropa, dejando así expuesto, completamente, al hombre. Expuesto no físicamente solamente. Expuesto a Karin, en particular.

Expuesto al mostrarse tal cual, también.

Expuesto a amar.

Las manos delicadas comenzaron a masajear la verga y Sasuke, con una mano, acariciaba la cabeza de ella, mientras con la otra se sostenía de la silla. Luego, Karin acercó la boca a su pene no sin antes alzar la vista a Sasuke. Sus ojos brillaban en lujuria, los de él en desesperación y pasión.

Ella deslizó los labios hasta su verga y palpó el perineo con los dedos. Comenzó a succionar tranquilamente al principio, luego dando lengüetazos y besos, masajeaba y volvía a succionar. Sasuke reprimía los jadeos, la respiración se le entrecortaba y Karin comenzaba a excitarse aun más.

Con ambas manos, Sasuke tomó la cabeza de ella y la atrajo con violencia mas profundo al acto. Ella no se quejó, y con gusto acepto hacerlo mas fuerte, mas rápido.

Sasuke jadeaba, ella apenas y respiraba, mas no paraba. Él la observaba y un par de espasmos lo obligaban a contraerse.

No fue hasta que él llegó a su punto, que el orgasmo atacó a Karin, quien, por el contrario, no se alejó. Sasuke ahogó una fuerte exclamación y dejó caer los brazos a sus costados, sin embargo, aún no estaba satisfecho. Quería mas.

Quería más de Karin.

Ella tradujo su mirada de inmediato y, sin mediar palabra alguna, se cernió sobre Sasuke. A él, sin importarle lo que hace un momento ella le obsequiaba como bienvenida, comenzó, nuevamente, a besarla.

Karin alzó su trasero unos centímetros, guiando hacia la entrada al miembro erecto. Poco a poco ella comenzó a bajar y al sentir entrar poco a poco a Sasuke, ahogó un gemido. Ambos gruñeron, contrajeron el gesto y se sintieron un momento, sin moverse, apenas respirando.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a subir de temperatura, no daban crédito a lo que sentían, era tan sensible aquella fibra interior, que pronto comenzaron a moverse en sincronía, pidiendo más. Teniendo más.

La incomodidad y placer en exceso que les brindaba el estar en aquella silla los hizo trasladarse a la cama detrás de ellos. Él la tomó por las nalgas, la asió con brusquedad y la tumbó en la cama. Ella se dejó hacer. Sasuke entró nuevamente en ella y comenzó a moverse dentro. Hubo fricción, y él supo llegar a su punto g. Pareciera que se conocían de hace años, que compartían una vida en la cama y que sus cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Sus movimientos masculinos, sensuales, irradiando ya no necesidad sino ambición.

Estaba ambicioso por ella.

La boca de él bebió de sus senos, cual niño recién nacido. Succionó, besó, hizo todo lo que una boca puede hacer con ellos. Dejó marcas, los tomó con delicadeza y vehemencia. Los agitó, los acarició, los frotó con sus dedos índice y pulgar, los masajeo uno con otro mientras ambos, hombre y mujer, se estremecían cada vez más.

Luego, subieron de volumen e intensidad los jadeos, los gemidos, los gritos ahogados por besos, otros flotando a la deriva de ser escuchados. Ambos se habían sumergido en un mar de más que inconsciencia. Se habían sumergido en la conciencia del sentir. No eran inconscientes, ahora eran mas consientes que nunca. Eran consientes de la llama que crecía dentro de cada uno, eran consientes de la necesidad y ambición. Eran consientes del sentir de cada uno.

Eran consientes de sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

Pero sobre todo, y más que nada… de su amor.

Pero ninguno habló, ninguno lo confesó en medio de velos, mares, y paredes teñidas. No, ninguno se atrevió.

Porque eran cobardes. Porque fueron temerosos, porque tenían vergüenza.

Y su vergüenza ante la sociedad, que nada le debían y nada les daba, era un gran motivo por el cual no se les permitía estar juntos. Porque él era hielo y ella fuego. Aun cuando su bandera dijera lo contrario; Uchihas fuego, Uzumakis; Viento. Sin embargo, se decía, eso era mentira, porque Sasuke Uchiha era hielo, un gran titán del hielo, y solo Karin podía elevar su temperatura, solo ella podía derretirlo, evaporarlo… convertirlo en calidez. Porque Karin era más fuego que cualquier Uchiha.

Porque ella era fuerte y Sasuke debía casarse con una mujer débil, que no supusiera peligro para los Uchihas.

Porque Karin, más que nada, suponía un gran peligro para el apellido Uchiha. No por ser ella, sino por lo que podría describir.

Sasuke era un vengador, ella una figura trastornada de lo que podría ser una justiciera enmascarada.

Los ojos azabaches martillaban a los carmesí, sus miradas intensificadas, sus confesiones a medio decir. Los ojos de ambos brillaron con amor, pero ninguno se atrevió a descifrarlo. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke observó los ojos de Karin, estos parecieron llenar su todo. Se convirtieron es su orbe y jamás se podría desprender de ellos.

Las manos de él, desesperadas, anhelantes, dibujaron ojos, alas, heridas, un camino… en la espalda de ella. Lo sabía, sabía que él la estaba lastimando. Sabía, también, que ella al igual que su amante, le hacía daño.

El ojo sin parpado pareció observarlo, las alas agitarse y la herida ser punzante y mortal. No se cohibió, no se arrepintió, sin embargo, le produjo asco el ser en el que lo habían convertido y él había dejado ser. La furia de no poder ser quien quería ser en la realidad, la desbordó en su verdad.

Karin era su verdad, su sueño, anteriormente, imposible. Sin embargo, ahora la tenía, aunque a escondidas y restringidos, pero la tenía. Y cuan doloroso debió haber sido dejarse ir.

Se tomaron con vehemencia durante lo que les pareció un gran lapso para, después, cuando la luna amenazaba con ponerse en su punto alto, Morfeo los acunara en sus brazos. El sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas pasando a normalizarse fue su canción de cuna.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke despertó de su letargo, observó por unos instantes a Karin mientras yacía dormida y agotada por la noche anterior enredada en telas y más telas. Se deshizo de las sabanas blancas que antes fueran rojas y caminó por la habitación.

Dio con su ropa y cuando estaba completamente vestido se dispuso a huir de su fantástica mentira. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que su mentira no era mas que una verdad, y lo que suponía ser su verdad no era mas que un contrato, no era mas que sonrisas y pecados por conveniencia. Su mentira era su verdad… y su verdad no sería su realidad. Frustrado, enojado, ya añorándola, caminó a la puerta. Karin despertó y antes de que él cruzara el umbral; ella habló.

—Nunca me vuelvas a buscar. No de esta forma — bisbisó, estrujando la sabana —¡Ahora, largo! ¡Fuera de mi vida! — su voz fue áspera y soñolienta, sin embargo fue, también, una clara despedida. Una que ninguno —aunque no se atrevieran a aceptar en voz alta— quería escuchar ni decir.

Trató de no sentirse abatido por aquellas palabras que tanto significado tenían. Trató de no regresar a su lado y se obligó a salir de la casa, de su vida. Contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, contuvo las ganas de apuñalarse, aunque eso, aquella mujer de cabellos rojos, ya lo había echo. Se contuvo al salir de su vida, todo lo contrario a cuando estuvo dentro.

Y miró a atrás solo una vez, y fue la última vez que la vio. Y fue la primera vez que ella lloró.


End file.
